villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jugai
Jugai is a major antagonist in the Fist of the North Star movie New Saviour Legend: Legend of Kenshiro. He is voiced by Rikiya Koyama. Story Years ago, Jugai, along with Shin, was once a student of Fugen in Nanto Koshu Ken who faithfully followed in his mentor's teachings. But tragedy struck when Jugai lost his wife and child to a bandit attack who murdered them only for 2–3 days' worth of foods, he slaughtered bandits with the very Nanto Seiken style meant to save lives. He has since renounced Jugai's teachings and foresaken his own humanity to rule the new chaotic world. In the present, Jugai is first seen with his army being presented with detonators to blow up Siska's palace. He learns one of his henchmen is 'reeking of bloodlust and evil' (in actuality Jugai senses that the said henchman has his own devious agenda) and dares him to try and kill him. As the man struggles to do so, Jugai tells him there's no such thing as allies or enemies, only corpses in the world and mutilates the henchman to pieces, using Nanto Koshu ken style martial art. With Gesso City surrounded by army led by Jugai, many of Siska's soldiers try to surrender, but Jugai has them shot to death anyway. Jugai's forces then send a truck loaded with explosives to blow open the gates and soon begin an intense battle with Siska's troops. Just as Jugai's army was closing in, Kenshiro arrives and deflects the arrows aimed at him to the soldiers. The Hokuto Shinken master then kills a great number of Jugai's men. Upon seeing his strength, Jugai is told to leave unless he faced death by Kenshiro's hands. But Jugai, knowing who Kenshiro is and how he was defeated by his classmate Shin who was said to be equal to Jugai, refuses and decides to fight Kenshiro. The Nanto Koshu Ken fighter then uses a rapid-fire slash attack that scratches Kenshiro a few times. The Man with Seven Scars reminds Jugai that taking ladies to satisfy your own power only leads to emptiness, and they engage in a flying kick clash. Kenshiro once again survives and defeats Jugai with a powerful rapid-fire punch attack. The distraught Jugai, realizing that he has been defeated, is then told that the will of heaven defeated him. His eagle then gives Jugai the detonator that would blow up Siska's city before he throws it to Kenshiro, surprising the Hokuto Shinken master. Before dying, Jugai tells his opponent that he reminded him of his past; when he used to be a happy family man and diligent practioner of Nanto Seiken who once believed in humanity. Jugai then tells Kenshiro that he wants to see how long his naivity will carry him and says he'll be watching Kenshiro's journey in hell before falling dead. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Deceased